Your Nightcrawler Love Story: Secrets and Surprises (sequel)
by missmizumiko
Summary: Sequel to 'Your Nightcrawler Love Story'. This takes place a year after we left Kurt and the gang. Secrets are kept, surprises revealed, and darkness arises. Can the x-men protect their own from those that threaten their happiness, even if it comes from within?
1. Intro

This is the looooooooooooooooooooooooong awaited second installment of 'Your Nightcrawler Love Story'.

I apologize for the wait! I've been lazy, busy, writers-blocky, and procrastinaty for a long while.

I have not pre-written the chapters like I did last time, so there will be time between chapters this go around. I'll try my best to put them up as soon as I can. I will be starting school next month (college), so just know that I am busy preparing for that. The plan is that this will be the second and last addition to this story, as in no trilogy to 'YNLS'. I have no set number to how many chapters I will make, but I have the plot ideas all set in my head and I think it will be good. I still plan on eventually making a new Nightcrawler story, but the plot is still in its beginning stages with that one.

**Comments and votes are highly appreciated, and with that here we go! :D**

**_tip:_**_ if you are an old follower who read the first part a long time ago, I recommend re-reading the first part. I've read my story over about 8 times so far! :o_

********_COVER PHOTO:_**_ by Raphaella on deviantART, titled: _**_S'Me *******_**


	2. Migraines and Chlorine

**_A/N_**

**_Disclaimer: I do _****_not_****_ own Kurt Wagner/nightcrawler or x-men. If I did I would be filthy rich and would have several movies/shows all about Kurt_**

* * *

**_1 year after 'Your Nightcrawler Love Story":_**

**. . . **

**Kurt's P.O.V**

Your eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright sunlight beaming through the curtains. You rolled onto your back, stretching your arms, legs, and tail as you did so, letting out a yawn. You looked over to the spot on the bed next to you, wrinkled sheets and an impression on the mattress, 'I must've overslept', you thought. Looking at the clock and seeing it was 2:14pm made you happy it was Saturday, no training today. Contemplating where your wife must be at this time made you stop and smile, 'wife', it still felt so good to say that. Swinging your feet off the bed and touching the carpet with your toes, you stood and began walking over to the wardrobe where a blue robe was laid out, only to stop in your tracks and receive what has now become a routine migraine. It was pretty moderate this time at least. It all started about a month after you 'transformed', as you liked to call it, at the cliffside. You'd get a headache here and there, usually in the mornings, once a week, then twice, until it became daily. Recently however it has been escalating to migraines. You've managed with aspirin, and good acting, as to not worry anybody, _ doesn't even know the full extent of them. You figured it wasn't anything too serious, since your last x-men checkup with Beast didn't reveal anything odd. Groaning, you picked up the robe and departed to the community bathrooms.

* * *

After a warm shower and an aspirin your head felt a lot better, you put on some sweatpants and a black, tight, short-sleeved T-shirt.

***BAMF***

You teleported to just outside the kitchen, wobbling a bit as you got somewhat dizzy, you were glad no one was there to see. When you got in the kitchen you scarfed a couple chocolate chip muffins down, grabbed an apple and then teleported to one of your favorite 'hang-outs'

***BAMF***

You hung from the chandelier in the living room, munching on the ripe fruit. Somehow you forgot about the subsiding, but still current, migraine. You pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Storm greeted as she made her way down the stairs.

"Affer-noon, -Sh-torm." you spoke between chews.

"You alright?" she asked, noticing the pinching.

God you hated it when people asked you that. Granted, you weren't alright, but you just heard enough of that question, "Fine, blood rushing to my head is all." you played it off, teleporting to the couch ***BAMF***

Storm giggled, "Okay, well everyone is outside playing in the pool. . .and the fountain." She sounded a bit frustrated at the last part but laughed it off immediately, "You should join us when you're done hanging off of the light fixtures." she joked, walking out.

You hadn't even noticed she was wearing a bathing suit until she brought up swimming. It explains why nobody was around the usually crowded kitchen, sounds like fun. . .maybe I should splash on in. With a mischievous grin you threw out the last of your apple and walked out the kitchen exit to the backyard.

* * *

Music playing and the sun beating down, great day for some pool fun. You saw the ladies relaxing on inflatable pool chairs, drinking lemonade on one side of the pool, and the guys playing water-volleyball on the other. Perfect time to make an appearance.

Stripping off your shirt you decided to stay in your sweatpants. Then, finding your headache was almost completely gone, you jumped up into a ball and then:

***BAMF***

"CANNONBALL!" You yelled, falling right into the middle of the pool, water splashing everywhere, waves crashing into the girls.

Jean fell off of her floating chair and dropped into the water, _ was pushed by your waves to the corner of the pool, and Kitty was drenched.

The sound of water enveloped your ears and the quick cold pricked through your furry blue skin. Feeling refreshed you opened your eyes and swam to the surface.

Abundant laughter was the first thing you heard, the guys were practically crying at the sight of the distressed lady x-men. Then you heard the girls threatening you and throwing beach balls and water toys at your head.

A little toy boat hit you on the nose, "Ooww!" you complained, a frisbee flew over your head and you ducked in time to dodge a ball. Jean then telepathically picked up all three floaty chairs and aimed them at you,

***BAMF***

you teleported behind _ who was now standing next to the pool, she squeaked, divulging your location.

Jean turned and aimed the floaties at you both.

"You wouldn't hit _ would you?" you asked sweetly, hoping the human shield would work.

"You married him." Jean shrugged, speaking to _ , as if justifying herself before acting.

"Yeah! Down with the newlyweds!" some of the guys cheered, laughing. Even though you've been married a year 'newlyweds' had become a nickname of sorts when referring to the both of you.

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V**

Storm and the other instructors looked on, smiling at their rambunctious students, childish as ever. They were happy to see this, especially after all the pain that had happened the previous year. It was nice seeing normalcy within the x-men's lives, since it was often a rare luxury to be had.


	3. Dirt and Boundaries

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**__** own Kurt Wagner/nightcrawler or x-men. If I did I would be filthy rich and would have several movies/shows all about Kurt**___

_**Apology:**__** I**__**'**__**m sooooo sorry about the (how many months was it? 9?) gap between chapters, I got really busy, I**__**'**__**m in my first year of college, and I was having writers block. I know what direction I want to go in but I was having some issues thinking about HOW to write it. I have all writing classes for the most part this semester, so that kinda helped get my creative-mojo flowing. I**__**'**__**m going to try and write a few more chapters now before my spring break is over so I can publish them weekly after classes resume. **_

_*Several Hours After the Pool*_

_**. . .**_

Kurt sat on the bed, putting his legs under the covers and proceeded to put his arm around his wife; she snuggled next to him.

"Nice day huh?" he stroked her hair with the arm under her head and used the other to wrap the covers over her shoulders, engulfing her into a hug.

Burrowing her head into the nape of his neck she breathed in his familiar scent, "Really nice," she agreed, "you troublemaker you."

"Hey, you married me." he smirked, kissing her forehead.

"I did, didn't I?" her voice drifting to a whisper.

Within minutes they both fell asleep with smiles upon their lips.

**. . .**

Kurt awoke to _ laying on his muscled chest._ 'What would I ever do without you?' _He thought,_ 'Oh stop being so dramatic' _he criticized himself. Moving some chocolate strands of hair away from her face, trying to see her better, her eyelids flickered open. Multicolored orbs looking back into his golden ones. 'But it's true' he smiled lightly.

"Hey." she whispered, beaming. "Sleep well?" she asked, suddenly sounding wide awake.

"How long have you been up?" he interrogated, ignoring her question.

"A while." she grinned.

"And how long is a while?"

"A. While." she repeated, sitting up.

"And what were you doing that while?"

"Feeling your heartbeat and your fury chest against my cheek, moving along with your breathing. . ." she grinned, moving in again, closing in on his face. A curtain of long hair shading them from the outside world of the bedroom, she lightly pressed her lips against his nose.

"God, I love you." he spoke in his german accent.

"I know." she winked, jumping off the bed and grabbing her robe. "I love you too." she said before turning and leaving the room.

**. . .**

Kurt was just finishing up his assigned chores (he was generally assigned to things according to his powers which usually meant hard to reach places. It was chimney cleaning that day) he teleported out of the newly cleaned, brick chimney ***BAMF***

"Woah!" Jean gawked at the blackened dust monster before her,

"That's gonna be a bitch to clean out." Spike commented as he walked by.

Jean walked over to him, put a finger in his hair and removed it to see just how bad it was, her finger returned caked in dark gray soot. "While I don't care for his _LANGUAGE!_ (she yelled after Spyke), he isn't wrong." she frowned, "We should clean the chimney more often so it doesn't get this bad."

"You're tellin me." he laughed, brushing a hand through his locks and watching black snow fall in front of his eyes.

"It's actually kinda funny, _'s cleaning clothes, and you're doing the opposite. Maybe you should give her your threads before she puts the loads in the machine."

"Yeah, I'll do that, and maybe she can help clean me up too." he chuckled and teleported to the laundry room, ***BAMF***

**. . . **

**_ **was heaving a large laundry bag behind her as she forced the door open with her foot, "Ugggghhhhhh!" she did a war cry as she walked in and rested the heavy bag against the door, throwing her fist into the air, "Hard part's over." she told herself (as this had been her eighth trip to the laundry room).

"My strong wife, fighting the war against dirt." someone laughed behind her, making her jump.

"Kurt, you scare-" she was stopped mid-sentence by his appearance, "Holly crap! Kurt what the hell happened to you?!" she stifled a laugh with her hand, but her eyes betrayed her amusement.

She didn't wait for an answer as she started shoving clothes, closest to the industrial-sized machine, inside the washing machine's tub.

"I too, was fighting the war against dirt, in the chimney. . . it won." he spoke dramatically, walking closer to her.

She couldn't help but giggle as she finished up, "So what're you doing here?"

"Well, Jean thought I should give you my dirty clothes, and I thought maybe you could help me clean up when you were done with the laundry. But since you seem to find this sooooo funny-" he pretended to be offended as she added detergent and set the machine on.

She turned to him with a huge grin "Meeee? Noooo." she feigned sincerity as she inspected his clothes and then held out her hand, "Strip."

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted as he began slowly taking his shirt off, "Bow-chica bow bow. And will ya help me clean off later too?" he winked at her

"Kurrrt!" she gasped, "You are a dirty boy aren't you?"

"_Boy_? I'm a _man_, a strong man." he smirked, flexing his arms, and then wrapped his shirt behind her to pull her closer to him.

The quick movement made her squeak, their chests touching, and his hand on her lower back as he stared down into her eyes, a little lustful.

She returned the gaze, bringing her leg up so her knee grazed him, "You dirty- _man_." she corrected, whispering into his ear. And with that Kurt picked her up and set her down on top of the vibrating washing machine, her legs on either side of his torso.

He placed kisses down her neck as she moaned, "Kurrrrt." she sighed.

He silenced her with a kiss, his tongue achieving dominance as _ wrapped her legs around him.

He ran his blackened hands along her body, "Looks like your clothes are dirty too."

**. . .**

_(meanwhile:)_

"Jean?! Jeaaaaan?!"

She heard her name being called out from the hallway. She moved away from her vanity table, where she just started brushing her hair, and walked to the door to see what all the commotion was about.

Just as she was about to turn the door knob Kitty phased through, running into her. "Kitty?!" Jean yelped as they both fell to the floor. "Ughh," she groaned, "What did I say about phasing through doors? You need to respect boundaries- ugh, can you get off me please?" she lectured as Kitty climbed off her and helped her up.

"Sorrrrrry!" she rubbed the back of her head and smiled shyly, "Like I totally didn't mean to, I was just so excited."

"It's okay, just try not to phase through everything all the time. Now, what were you so excited about?" she walked back over to her vanity and resumed her hair brushing.

Kitty jumped up in the air, clapping her hands, "Eeeek! I'm excited because Devon—" she started

"Devon? Four-dates, met-at-the-mall Devon?" the older woman asked turning toward her from her seat.

"Yeahhh, dreamy-eyes, tall-and-adorable Devon!" she swooned,

"What about him?" Jean asked, looking back into her mirror,

"That's what I'm like tryingggg to telllll you!" she whined, moving over to stand next to the vanity mirror, "He wants to meet some of my friends, and I was thinking a triple date tomorrow night!" she grinned, leaning her head over her mirror,

"Triple?" she asked, trying to move into view of the Kitty-blocked mirror,

"Yeah!" she smiled, now sitting on the vanity table, in front of Jean's mirror. "Me and Devon, You and Scott, and _ with Kurt! Like duhhh!"

"You want to go on a triple date with two married couples?" Jean asked in disbelief, "Isn't that a little weird?"

"Nooo, it's only weird if you make it weird Jean!" she stuck her tongue out at her, "Sooooo? What'dya say?"

"If I say 'yes' will you let me brush my hair?" she sighed

"Eeeeeek!" Kitty hugged her, getting off the vanity table "This is gonna be great!" she squealed, running out the room.

Jean chuckled, going back to brushing her long red locks.

"Hey, like do ya know where I can find _?" Kitty asked as her face phased through Jean's mirror,

"Kitty!?" Jean jumped backwards in her chair, falling down onto the ground, her hair over face. "Boundaries!" as she blew some strands away from her eyes, "She's got laundry duty so check the laundry room!"

"Sorrrrry! And kay, thanks!" Kitty apologized and left the disheveled Jean to lay back onto the floor in defeat.

**. . . **

Kitty was sneezing on her way to the laundry room "Achoo!" she sniffled,

"Let the sneezing begin, you got a cold or somethin?" Spyke joked as he walked by,

"Like shut up Spyke, you know this happens every time the chimney gets clea— ah ah AH-CHOO!" she tripped as she accidentally phased her left foot through the floor,

Spyke laughed as he helped her up

"Like who's it this time?"

"Kurt, and he's looking like a giant dust demon." Spyke laughed harder.

As Kitty neared the laundry room she couldn't help but sneeze three times in a row. . .

**. . .**

Kurt broke from the kiss, "Did you hear that?" he asked _

"Hear what?" she frowned,

"There it is again, someone's nearby. Sneezing." ***BAMF***

he teleported to the door and managed to peak through, seeing Kitty fight another sneeze.

"It's Kitty!" he whispered

"Oh crap! What do we do? Find your shirt!" she began cleaning soot off her skin with a rag.

Kurt felt another migraine coming on as he searched,

"_! _!' Kitty began calling out as she started running towards the laundry room. No time to find the shirt.

"We can't just teleport away, that'd be rude, she's looking for me." _ spoke quickly,

Kitty knocked on the door calling out his wife's name, "_!"

Kurt jumped into a large pile of dirty laundry as Kitty tried opening the door with the large laundry bag still barricading it. Teleporting being the last thing on his mind with his newly pounding head, he tried to hide himself in the clothes.

Kitty then phased her head through the door to see what was blocking her entry,

"Heyyyy Kitty!" _ tried to greet her without giving off any suspicion, "What's up?" she smiled nervously.

"No wonder I couldn't get the door open! Like all this laundry, jeez, cruel and unusual punishment am I right?" she babbled as she scanned the room, mismatched socks littered the floor, shirts of all sizes and patterns in piles. "Like it looks like a clown threw up in here! Ah-choo!"

"Ha ha, I know right!" _ said, grabbing another load of laundry, "How come you didn't just phase in?" she asked, though she was happy she _didn't_, but she was trying to act natural.

"Ahh-choo! Oh, I'm like trying to 'respect boundaries' " she said while doing air-quotes, "Anyyyyyway!" she sang, getting back to the reason she was there, "I wanted to ask you if—" she stopped as _ turned, smirking at the sight before her.

"What?" she questioned

"I see Kurt's been here recently." a devilish smile forming on her lips

_'s eyes darted to Kurt's position, but he was covered. She looked back to Kitty,

Kitty motioned her finger up and down to show she was talking about _'s body, "Your clothes seem a bit dirty, like maybe you should wash 'em too." she snickered, folding her arms.

_ looked down, a deep blush coloring her face as she discovered sooty handprints on her shirt. . . right over her breasts. . . she squeaked in embarrassment as she turned away to wipe the dirt off.

Kitty began laughing hysterically, and sneezing, she only snapped out of it when _ turned around with her hands on her hips and reminded her why she'd came "You wanted to ask me _something_?"

"Ohhh yeah! Like I wanted to know if you and Kurt would like wanna come on a triple date with me, Devon, Jean, and Scott? For tomorrow nigh—Ahh ah ahchoo!" she sneezed again, "Ya know, if you and Kurt aren't too busy getting dirt—"

"You got Jean to agree to this?" she deflected, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah! Like please please please _please_?!" she begged, "Devon wants to meet some of my friends. Like I'll help you with all this laundry-" she reached out for a shirt from Kurt's hiding place,

"No!" she yelled. Kitty froze and looked at her confusedly, "I mean, . . . We'll go on the date!" she quickly blurted.

"Eeeeek! Yay! Like this is great! I'll go tell Devon the good news!" she shrieked, "You sure you don't want any help with the laundry?"

"Nope, I'm good, wouldn't want you to get all gross." she insisted

"Okay bye!" she skipped out of the room, door closing behind her.

"Phew!" _ let out a sigh she'd been all too aware she was holding in.

"That was a close call." Kurt coughed as he emerged from the dirty clothes, still shirtless, grimacing as he picked a dirty sock of his tail. "But still kind of fun too."

"Easy for you to say! You didn't have two handprints on your chest!" she shouted

"That's what that was about?!" Kurt laughed

"Ugghh!" _ threw a dirty garment at his head, hitting him square in the face,

"Heyyy!—" he started, but then he realized what it was, "My shirt!" he exclaimed

They both started laughing.

Though his migraine made him stop, "I think I'll go wash this stuff off now." he announced, giving _ a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll be up later to help." she said sincerely.

He left his shirt and pants with her and teleported back to their room ***BAMF***

**. . .**

The teleporting only made his head hurt even more. He got into the shower, hoping the hot water would give him some relief.


End file.
